


Life After You

by Felinafullstop



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockdown returns to earth after getting a signal from prowl, one word "Please". He returns to find prowl in the worst shape...dying...and he does what he can to get back to his ship to help the mech. Lockdown X Prowl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the black….

Life after you

Chapter one: Into the black….

Lockdown sped down the dirt track. He didn't know his speeds, he'd stopped monitoring miles ago. Murmurs in his old processor raced with a youthful speed as he struggled to get back. Prowl, he had to reach the mech, if it wasn't already too late. The simple name ached on his spark, though he would never admit it aloud. That stubborn little mech always rattled his spark plugs and he could never pin down just what it was about the mech that did it. The truth was he did, and beyond that Lockdown didn't much care.

A signal from earth had come 14 solar cycles before. There were only a few words in the vid message that crackled and peaked. "Please...help." Prowl had said from a lop-sided vid screen. Lockdown doesn't recall how many times he watched that snippet, that point oh four seconds of the vid, but he did on a near repeat until the Death's Head was in orbit over the earth, and he'd made his way to the signal's origin on the surface.

Faith and Lockdown were old rivals, but for once Lockdown let her in and hoped his faith would be able to combat fate.

He had made an offer to the lithe mech more than once, and time after time Prowl had said no. Lockdown was furious the last time. He had tossed a few oil drums and demanded to know why. Prowl ever stoic stood there and told him he had no reason…just the answer. No. That Lockdown could not command from his reasoning. Lockdown continued to rant and rave and curse as he retreated to his ship and left. Four weeks later, he got the communication from Prowl.

Now the bounty hunter was in a panic, his one personal bounty had called, and only said, "Please ...help." What else could the mech do? He had to help.

Nevada's deserts were a barren landscape in this part of the state. Why the pit the signal was coming from here was any bot's guess. His sensors were on a wide sweep, as wide as they'd stretch and he was coming up on a divide in the topography. Where a river met a treeline that cut through the earth and peeled beyond.

The road slipped out from beneath his tires, and Lockdown fell into a spin. He rolled side over on his side and transformed mid-roll to try to grab the earth to stop his forward motion. He skidded to a stop and looked around panting. He'd been distracted and he wasn't sure what he'd hit.

Standing he activated his onboard diagnostics and frowned when they returned that his left rear tire was inoperable, and the spare inflater too. He was on foot from here on out. "Running...Pit slagging." He turned taking up a jog and began to run toward the river.

Coming to a stop along the river he lifted his arm. He wasn't far from the signal; he'd have to rough it. He shifted down the small slope to the water and walked across the river slowly. Once across he rechecked the sensor read out. He lifted a hand to his comm-panel and pinged Prowl. "Kid?" He asked waiting patiently. "Kid if you can hear me I'm almost there." He wasn't sure what he would find, what state Prowl was in, but the signal was being received. "Hang in there." He was trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

The Decepticons were already taking the little planet over and there would be little time to get to the mech, force him to go (if he had to do it he would) and get out of this solar system with Prowl, hopefully, intact.

The road split and he looked left and right. To the left a barren road of more dessert, and the right more of the long tree line. If Lockdown knew anything about Prowl. He held up his scanner and was rewarded with a stronger ping from the signal. "Coming kid." He moved forward headed for the trees.

The trees weren't thick here, the temperature wouldn't allow it, lockdown stepped into the organic vegetation and moved slowly through it. This place, Earth, he could not wait to leave it in his trail of stardust. "Kid?" He looked around. He was sitting right on top of the signal. "Kid where are ya?" He stepped forward and stopped.

A servo came out of the underbrush and grabbed his stabilizer. "Lock…down." His vocalize was compromised and glitched. Lockdown knelt down and pushed away from the foliage covering the smaller mech.

"Primus kid." He pushed more of the green away "Who did this ta ya?" Prowl's visor thinned but he just nodded he didn't speak. Lockdown's mouth thinned and he shook his head "Cons huh?" Prowl's head lolled away from him. "I got ya." Lockdown began running a primary scan, to ensure he could move the prone mech.

Prowl lay in a horrid state. One of his servos was severed and lying beside his body, both tires had blown, his windshield cracked deep into his chest cavity. "Anyone else with ya? Yer buddies?"

Prowl looked away as Lockdown put a hand on his chassis. "Yer gonna offline if I don't do something." Lockdown gathered as many of prowls pieces as he could place them on the Ninja's torso before reaching down to lift him up. Cradling the bike in his arms he spoke softly as he started to walk out of the trees. "Stay with me kid…listen to my spark…my systems…focus on them running …stay online for me…Primus knows I can deal with ya dead…but I can't get a good price on busted bolts." He looked down.

Prowl rewarded him a soft hurt smile and placed his audio against the bounty hunters chest. "We're eh ….about four miles from my ship…" he nodded evenly. "Guess we're walking… won't take too long to get there…jus' hold on…I'll get ya back ta my shop…got yer mods set aside…we'll get ya fix." He hoped he could. There were split wires everywhere and Prowl was leaking energon at a slow but even rate. "I'll get ya patched up just like new Kid." He kept talking to the bot who couldn't speak. Prowls visor thinned considerably "Oh no ya don't keep with me…stay with me…Primus yer gonna be ok." His words sounded hollow even to him because he wasn't sure if he could save the damaged mech, but he would try. Shaking his arms to jolt the bike back awake he smiled down. "Stay awake."

Prowl's hand clutched under a panel on lockdown's side, and the muscle car didn't even care. He let the bike cling, he welcomed it because as prowl kept his servos against him, they were tight, he knew he was online without looking down. "Lock…do…"

"Shut up kid." Lockdown pulled him closer and broke into a sprint. He had to get back to his ship and soon, Prowl didn't have the time to wait for him to be sentimental about all this. From the look of it, Prowl didn't have much time at all. The bounty hunter's mind raced, and he couldn't help it. "I shoulda' never left ya…never left…" he needed to get back to the ship. He had to save prowl and to stave off his impending guilt. "I'll save ya..just…stay with me kid."

Prowls optics began to shutter. "lockdown…lock-"

"Stay with me." A final plea before Prowl went limp in his arms. "Slag." He picked up the pace, no time to lose.


	2. Never say Never

Life after you

Chapter 2: Never say Never

The ship was off ground and out of orbit witin the hour and set to Autopilot the two away from the green and blue mass, Earth. Lockdown was sealed in his lab, Prowl lay on one of the two tables, the other table lockdown flattened back and started to lay the broken pieces on. "Let's see here.." he grabbed up another box, Prowl's mods, the mods he had given back to the bounty hunter.

Lockdown dumped them down across the table. "ok…" the bounty hunter nodded and began to go through each piece of armor. He pulled out the parts he knew could not be salvageable, and the parts he wouldn't risk being bad. "gonna be fine." He turned and started to pull things out of baskets and off racks in his lab. "Gonna be a bad patch job kid." He started his torch "But I can do what I can till we can find someone else who can do a better job." He was talking to himself, that's how it felt.

However, lying on the table Prowl's head tilted toward the bounty hunter his visor dim but lit. He was still there. He was still online through what pain Lockdown could not start to fathom. "I got ya kid." He said quietly moving closer "Some energon to perk ya up…" he was hooking a needle to a tube line and trying to construct a make-shift energon drip. "Now ah'm not a medic…s'just gonna have ta do what I can for ya."

 

Lockdown had asked me once more, to go with him, and I had like all the other times before told him No. I told him I would never go with him, that my place was there, on Earth. He was furious and we argued for over a megacycle. "You're not listening to me lockdown." I remember saying "I can't I simply cannot go with you….my place is here." I remember him turning.

"You know when to call me." He told me as he started up the ramp to his ship.

I had called after him "I won't!"

Lockdown then had stopped and turned…looking me in the optics "Ya say that now kid…ya say that now." He was tormenting me a then the cargo hold sealed and he left. In the end Lockdown was right. He had always been right.

When the attack came, we were outnumbered. Our little band of Autobots tried to stay together, but when Prime fell we scattered. Keeping tags on each other's signals, running to the farthest reaches our alt modes could carry us. It took me five days to reach the deserts of Nevada….where I hid for 6 more. One by one, the signals of the others went out, Bumblebee first…then Bulkhead…ratchet. It was too much on my spark. I hid, waiting and hoping lockdown had gotten my message.

When Blitzwing and Lugnut found me, I could not stave them off, battle them back, no amount of power within me could combat the both of them. When Mixmaster and scrapper showed up to help, I knew I was scrap.

When I had finally fallen, I used my training to still my spark, to so low a murmer as to not register on a scanner. Believing me dead, the decepticons left my body thinking it beyond repair, had lockdown not shown up 12 hours later, I would have been offlined for good, and I still am not sure if I'm not destined for the Well.

Now I'm on his ship, in his care. I watch him pouring things out onto the table, shifting through parts, his eyes are in panic and I can feel his spark is wrenching. I don't know how I look, and I honestly, don't wish to. I can't hear him talking but I know he is. My audios must be offline. I hadn't known any else I could call; I didn't know who would come. I hadn't been entirely certain lockdown would come for me. I spent twelve cycles in that clearing just lying. Sparking and draining fluid onto the ground.

When I finally saw him I used what little built up energy that I had to reach out to brush his stabilizer with my hand. I ache for contact, but try to force my head away from his worried gaze to focus. I close my optics. He begins to yell and run around the table. I know he's yelling, I can feel his baratone vibrate under the table and it's followed by rushed steps to my side. My visor lights as my optics open and he looks down at me. I shake my head and wave the only servo attached to my body. He takes the servo laying it back beside me and I groan.

Lockdown looks exhausted and weary in my eyes, whether it's just me or his age, I'm not entirely certain. There's a hurt there though. A deep seated anger and pain, and if it weren't for my current condition I fear he would be out looking for someone to harm for this, for what's been done to me. I'll never tell him, who. I could never tell him who. I watch him turn and talk more, part of me wishes I could hear what he's saying, and part of me doesn't.

I can see him through my bleary optics, my visor is dirty but I can still make him out going from one side of me to the next working on each part, tossing bad ones and running others through a myriad of testing devices he as strewn around me. He comes around to me the final time with the tubes and needle. I can't stave off the feeling of hunger, my tanks ache, and know the energon he's about to give me through my lines; will help quell the feeling.

 

Lockdown had seen his lens dim "NO!" He ran around the table frantically touching the mech's chassis below the cracked windshield "You stay outta recharge! Ya hear me kid…stay online!" Lockdown sighed and turned his head and looked backwards and grabbed a few more lines. "Gonna get ya stable…slagging….who does this?" he shook his head and reached out for the drip line he'd created. "Ok kid…gonna get yer levels up….your spark is weak …and if I can get yer levels up …stabilize yer systems then I can …get to work on the external repairs."

Prowl reached up his weak servo. Lockdown took it in his and laid it back down and shook his head "Can ya hear me?" Lockdown asked. Prowl reached the servo back up to his helm "Audio's down huh?" Lockdown turned and grabbed a few lines and his stool. He started at Prowl's helm "Alright pal…s'gonna be a long night."

It was, the longest night that prowl remembered. Lockdown fixed his audios. He ran new, mostly stable lines, and for now the energon drip was working for how contrived it was. Lockdown's head rested on his forearm and his hook against the table. He was recharging beside the mech laid out on the metal table. Prowl lifted his hand up slowly the digits still hurt and it took most of his effort but he reached for lockdown and touched his face.

The bounty hunter woke up "S'wrong kid?" he shifted up.

Prowl shook his head no. He tried to crack a smile. Lockdown's intakes pulled in a lot of air as he sat up and rubbed the back of his hook on his neck. "ya need some more rest kid…yer not one hundred percent yet, can't guarantee you will be for a bit." Prowl lifted his other arm, it was solid gold in color and the hand and digits were black. "Had ta replace it yer other servo was starting to get the rot from being off yer main systems for so long. One's brand new fresh out o'the box…never been used was still on it's independent power…took right to ya…" He smiled. "removed yer windshield" Lockdown looked sat "Gonna have to check the feeds from the core ta see if'n we can find another…" the bounty hunter shrugged "gonna cost though…yer new…and that's one specific part."

"Lock…down…thank.."

"Shut up kid…s'my fault …don't thank me fer that…" Lockdown took his blackened servo in the new arm and laid it back "S'my fault…I should'a never left…" He repeated tirely. "Recharge kid…ya need it."

Prowl reached his other hand up his chest and his autobot sigil was gone. "Where?"

"Won't need it where we're going kid…." Prowl nodded evenly and just looked at the larger mech. His optics dimmed as if in question. Lockdown shifted his optics away "Dun look at me like that …makes me …" he didn't finish he just looked pissed off. "Jus' don't look at me like that.."

Prowl didn't have to look at him "Thank you." Prowl managed under his sore vocalizer.

Lockdown smirked and shifted back reaching forward taking the kids hand again. He didn't try to fight the gracious mech, he just wanted him to recharge, even though Lockdown blamed himself for Prowls current conditions; he brought himself to respond. "Yer welcome…" They sat in a long silence, a long comfortable silence until Prowl fell into the best recharge he could, and Lockdown followed slumped over the table. Servo in servo, together.

Prowls Comfort. Something to grab onto for life support.

Lockdown's penance. For leaving the bike there alone in the first place.


	3. Stay

Life after You

Chapter 3: Stay

Thought I should get back to these two...they've been neglected. 

The inspiration for this chapter came from a country song: Stay by Sugarland. 

"Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?" - Sugarland 'Stay'

 

Take this from Prowl's POV...when she calls, or when the next deal comes around you'll go...but just ...stay.

 

Lockdown met his piercing gaze. Though on the table Prowl was seated upright long legs stretched before him "and that's what happened." Prowls vents wheezed quietly. "after the others showed...I could not fight them all." his visor thinned in deep thought and remorse. He turned his head away. He could feel the Bounty Hunter's gaze on his helm and he couldn't bring himself to meet it. He felt like he failed his friends, and that sick feeling sank in his spark and goaded at him from the back of his mind. Self-doubt, mixed with self-loathing.

"That's quite a story..." Lockdown stood at the end of the berth arms crossed in frustration. His head tipped from time to time to look away from the bike. "We'll get ya what ya need soon…Got some parts on order for ya." Lockdown looked down at prowls legs. His long cape was still covering them, there was no way to save them but lockdown was doing his best, save for putting him in an anti static chamber, to keep them covered and clean from any particulate matter in his workshop.

"I guess I will need new legs?" Prowl asked a servo lifting at the cloth.

"Yeah kid, new support struts for both I'm afraid...s'not gonna be fun." the muscle-car's mouth was a thin line. Prowl nodded slowly understanding what a mess he truly was in, his hand smoothed out the fabric and he left it alone.

"Therapy?" He guessed out loud. With a sigh he lowered his helm pinching his digits up between his optics under his visor.

"Most likely." lockdown nodded. One footfall after the other Lockdown rounded the berth. "Everything else seem all right enough?" Prowl shrugged slowly as his servo lowered. His optics directed at the muscle-car's he tried to find the words to express how he felt about all this.

"I just…it just feels different." he let out a vent of air. "My magnetic field is off somehow." He groaned "And with my sensors being kept from feeling anything below my torso plate." He shook is head. "This is most difficult." The bike said looking around the room trying to find a bit of focus that was not the muscle-car.

Lockdown nodded his optics flashing down to the floor. His foot rubbed at something on the ground as he spoke "new parts kid...s'what happens." He put his servo against Prowl's shoulder joint "and if I turn on yer pain receptors ya won't forgive so they're stay'n off."

The bike put his golden servo against Lockdown's torso. Lockdown dropped his servo off Prowl's shoulder and took the smaller servo in his own, pressing it down to the table. "Get some rest." Lockdown was very blunt as he started to turn. He was trying not to fall for the kid, but that was the lie, he already had. He could tell what Prowl was feeling but he just could not bring himself to admit those things, not yet. This was something he could not give freely.

Part of Lockdown felt there had to be an exchange; it had to be a deal, a contract, an agreement. Part of him wanted it to be charity of the spark. He hated that thought and cast it out the near moment he'd processed it.

"I'm feeling within sufficient parameters to remain out of recharge. " Prowl hadn't let his servo go and pulled at him to return to the berth-side.

Lockdown shook his head looking back once. "Regardless kid...you need it." Shifting his servo out of Prowl's grasp he moved to the doorway of the workshop and sighed.

"Lockdown..." the muscle-car froze turning his head to the bike on the berth. Prowl looked at the specter of a mech that waited in the doorway looking back at him. "Isn't this what you wanted? Don't you want me?" It sounded almost pained.

There was a burn in that question that didn't sound right, it was a question asked in fear, and Lockdown knew well that he was still in shock from it all. He was alone and looking for something to grasp onto that would never be broken.

A beat before he answered. "not like this kid." he shook his head "not like this." Prowl was left to ponder lockdown's words, as the musclecar left out the sliding doors and they hissed closed behind him.

 

"Ah Lockdown how are things?" The slick voice asked.

"I don't have time for your games Swindle." Lockdown growled low, digits moving over the controls of his ship. "Where's my order?" He tried to keep the desperation out of his vocals.

"I have most of it, awful tall order here." Lifting up the manifest to the screen the green mech smirked. "Optical lenses, armor covers, Replacement Boards, circuit panels, new energon lines, leg struts." He laughed, "Building your own spark-mate I see." Lockdown didn't even flinch at the statement.

"How much?" Lockdown glared finally looking up to meet the mech's gaze.

"Forty thousand." Swindle said with complete seriousness. Turning over the data-pad to stare down the bounty hunter.

"Thirty Five." Lockdown countered. "You know I'm good for that in full."

Swindle shook his head waving a hand "Oh no no; no you don't. …What I've got is worth more than that." He said "And this looks rather like you have to have these items at any cost….so the cost will be mine to choose thank you."

Lockdown bit the inner side of his lip and looked up trying to control his rage. Prowl didn't have time for this. "Fine if you can deliver in two joors, I'll give you 40."

Looking over his control panel the other nodded. "Fine …Two joors….and I'll even toss in some scrap I'm hauling."

"I'll see you then, you know the place." With that, Lockdown ended the transmission. Turning his chair around he stood and growled. This was really going to cost him.

 

Moving to the workshop he let the door slide open with a hiss. "Hey Kid."

Prowls optics onlined slowly in the dim lighting, his visor lighting up. "Yes?"

"Going to get your parts, we're going to take a short detour to get the things we need before we get to someone to do the rest of the repairs on ya." Prowl nodded and turned his head. He didn't see, so much as sense the other walk to his side and grasp his servo. "I promise I'll fix you. I said I would."

Prowl turned his head and looked up. "I know you will." Stealing the space between lockdown slid closer and pulled the bike into his arms. Prowl lay his head against the dark torso and clung to him. The room became filled with dead silence and nothing more was said between them. Nothing needed to be said.

This was one of Lockdown's weakened moments. This was also his apology, one he would make first before something went wrong. If something did, go wrong, and Prowl did not survive all this, he wouldn't be able to give the Bike the comfort he could now. Prepayment to the bike he cared for. There was only a forty percent chance the bike could be returned to a walking and normal functioning state with his bipedal and alt modes. Lockdown didn't like the odds, but they had to gamble right now.

Leaning his head down across the Ninja's he sealed his optics shut tightly dimming them low. His servo held along Prowl's back as his hook trailed up the bike's chassis. "Lockdown."

"Yeah kid?" Their optics met in a quiet worry, they were both scared to pit over all this.

Licking his glossa over his lower lip plate Prowl began to speak quietly. "You can…" It was an invitation, followed by servos on his chassis and a digit over his tattooed face. "You can stay."

The Muscle-car read his mind and set the bike back down pushing himself away. "S'just the thing kid…I can't." he uttered and shook his head turning his back to Prowl but leaning on the table.

 

Looking through the parts manifest Lockdown checked each part meticulously. Putting the last stray piece down into its crate. He nodded slowly. "S'all here." He said quietly putting the lid back over the leg struts that would be used to get Prowl walking again. "Thermal shielding and Paste?"

"All there my friend." Swindle pointed to another box. "See."

Moving to the crate Lockdown opened it pulling a tube of thermal paste and looking it over. "Good."

"Don't trust me?" Swindle asked leaning against the far cargo wall.

"Not as far as I can throw you." Swindle scoffed at this statement from the bounty hunter and turned his head away. "Alright where's that scrap you were going to toss in?"

"Ah it's in the first little room there, take what you want…I don't care its just junk to me." Swindle said and turned making his way to his bridge. He didn't need to be here any longer, he'd been paid and he could monitor lockdown from the bridge. Deal was done.

Lockdown looked around him and loaded the last box onto the small hovering platform he would use to transport the items back to his ship. Touching the controls the platform moved with him to the small side room.

Opening the door it was as swindle had said mostly scrap. However if anyone knew how to reclaim scrap, it was lockdown. Looking through the bins he pulled a few fried chips out and set them in a small box on the end of his platform.

Something caught his optics and he smirked "no way." He murmured and turned pulling down a few things to free the object of his desires. "Well well, I'll be slagged." He said pulling up the small case. Dusting it off with his servos he smiled and lifted up his scanner. Rewarded he set the object down on the platform and quickly covered it.

With a bright smile he turned picking up a few more parts that he found relevant and turned piloting his platform out of the room.

"Find anything you could use?" Swindle asked.

"Few fried chips I'll salvage." The bounty hunter said waving his hooked servo not looking in the mech's optics. "Thanks."

"No problem friend…Nice doing business with you." Swindle spoke evenly as Lockdown descended the ramp and made for his own ship. "let me know if you need anything else." Lockdown simply ignored the egotist and kept walking. He had to get back; to do prowl's repairs, and look over his newest find.

 

Lockdown entered the workshop slowly lifting a few boxes from the platform just outside the door. Looking up, Prowl lowered his data-pad. "How did it go?" His vocalizer was filled with static and his optics were dim, his visor was on the bench next to him and his optics twisted in their sockets focusing on the bounty hunter.

"Great." Lockdown said firmly and rather chipper. "This little side trip is going to earn me a million credits or more, can fix you for practically nothing."

"Practically." Prowl said dryly watching the other move back and forth between the door where the platform was and the inner desk on the opposite side from him. "There's an awful lot there, which cannot all be for me."

"Mostly ship supplies, the items for you are in the two cases there." He pointed backwards "and another crate on the platform." The bounty hunter looked giddy. As odd as the notion was to the ninja he couldn't help but smile at how happy the other mech seemed.

"You are certainly pleased with yourself, what's happened?" Prowl asked smiling at his companion as he padded back and forth moving boxes.

"I found something in the scrap he offered me."

"Yeah?" Prowl shifted slightly and leaned his head over "That being?"

Lockdown walked up to the smaller mech quietly and chuckled. "How long since you seen a youngling?" he lifted up the shiny canister and smiled.


	4. Just Can't Get Enough

Life After You 

Chapter 4: Just Can't get Enough

"Got me high and I ain't coming down, yo

My heart's pumping out louder than electro,

She got me feeling like Mr. Roboto." - The black eyed peas, Just can't get enough

 

"I found something in the scrap he offered me."

"yeah?" Prowl shifted Slightly and leaned his head over. "That being?"

Lockdown walked up to the smaller mech quietly and chuckled. "How long since you seen a youngling?" he lifted up the shiny canister and smiled.

"A very long time…" Prowl said his servos extending to take the canister in his palms. "It's not viable is it?"

"I doubt it." he said calmly. "Just a shell."

"You can't make money on a protoform shell lockdown, their sale is illegal." Lockdown gave him a look. "I won't let you sell it illegally." Prowl stated firmly.

"Adoption ain't illegal kid." Lockdown said dryly looking at the canister. Prowl gave him a blank stare he couldn't respond to that at all. "Look Prowl I know you're not in any shape, and you're repaairs are coming first I promise, but if you and I can bring life to the little thing….we could adopt it out …make some coin."

"You're talking about a life." Prowl rasped angrily. "You're talking about us…making …" Shaking his head Prowl offered the canister back. "No."

Lockdown stepped forward taking the small capsule in his hands and nodded "Thought you'd say that." he murmured. "We'll just see." He turned to his desk and set the capsule on a stand. It was still pristine, but lifeless.

Prowl sighed and shook his head. "I said no."

Lockdown walked back to him leaning down against the table. "I heard ya." He said softly. "doesn't mean I have to take that as the only answer." He said as he chewed his lip a moment. "I'll go get you some energon." he said pushing himself up to turn out of the room. "I just…" He paused at the door. "Nevermind." He murmured and pushed out of the doors swiftly.

 

Days had past, and Prowl was getting restless. Sitting was constant, and boredom was setting in. After their argument over the canister they hadn't spoken. Propping himself up against the back wall of the table and held a small data pad in his hand.

"Good read kid?" Lockdown's voice came from the doorway.

"I suppose." Prowl lowered the pad into his lap and blinked. "What's going on?"

"We're docking at a repair facility …I'll pay the labor cost and they'll install all your parts…try to get you back to working order." the muscle car drawled as he moved up to the bike's side. "Risky…" Prowl said firmly.

"Yeah but you can't live in here forever…and I can only keep you online for so long kid." Prowl understood and gave a curt single nod. "They can't see us for almost 26 cycles so we'll just be docked here for now."

"You staying in one place for so long?" Prowl questioned his vocals becoming strained with each word spoken.

"Oh kid we're far enough out of normal traffic and lines that we're well hidden." He smiled softly.

Lockdown strode to him and looked down drawing the bike forward into his arms. "Get ya fixed up soon."

Prowl looked up at him and smiled softly. "Lockdown?" He murmured looking up to meet the muscle car's questioning optics. "Stay." He'd said it after Lockdown had finished his first repairs, now he said it again, the little plea was hard enough to deny the first time and now Lockdown faced the same decision over again.

Despite himself Lockdown lowered his hand down sliding it under the bike's legs. "Okay…" the muscle car muttered softly as he picked up the bike in his arms and carried him to the door. Lockdowns digits wrapped around Prowl's thigh struts, while his hook supported the bike's back.

"Where are we going?" Prowl looked around slowly.

"To my quarters." Lockdown said "Proper berth we both can't stay in here." He said as they walked the main corridor of the ship. Prowl looked around as they walked. The halls were dark and scorched in places, but barren. He turned down to a smaller corridor and to a large set of double doors. They slid back allowing the bounty hunter entrance, and he walked inside with the bike.

Prowl observed the room was very modest. A large berth, but the room itself was free of parts, there was a small desk and computer terminal on the far wall, wash rack, but otherwise it was simple. A stark contrast to the façade that Lockdown usually kept.

"Sorry It's not very elaborate." Lockdown admitted slowly. "Almost as bad as that berth in the repair bay."

"It's fine." Prowl smiled weakly. "It's perfect."

Lockdown stepped to the berth and lowered the bike onto the soft mat. Sliding him over slightly he made sure the bike's crippled stabilizers were covered. "Glad you approve kid…now get some rest."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to shower off…I'm covered in particulate matter from some of the repairs I made to the ship." He murmured. "I'll be right back." He insisted. "Just rest." he pleaded.

Prowl nodded and laid back quietly watching as the Muscle car shucked his cape into the chair at the desk; turning to the wash rack. Prowl watched him calmly optics combing his form noting every scratch and nick on his paint. His smile couldn't be shielded, but the bounty hunter never turned, never caught it.

When Lockdown emerged Prowl's optics were offline. He was out like a blown engine. Lockdown smiled as he moved the chamois over his body to gather up the last of the water and foam that clung to his paint. When he was finished he cast the towel aside.

Moving to the berth he grabbed the small covering and pulled it up higher over Prowl's body to keep the dust from his form, from getting into the cracks in his armor, and the muscle car turned crawling down into the berth sliding up along the bike's side clutching to him lightly as he tried to rest. Lockdown molded himself along the bike's left side his helm lowered to meet the top of the bike's.

Unconsciously a servo came up and grabbed onto his hook. Lockdown allowed the hold and relaxed back as the two recharged. "Night kid…" Lockdown murmured against Prowl's helm.

Tomorrow Prowl would meet a technician in the hopes the tech could repair the damage he'd incurred from the Decepticons on earth.


	5. Transformed

Life after you

Chapter 5: Transformed

I know this has been a long time coming, and for that I'm sorry. I hope this can keep us rolling.

 

Lockdown paced in the hallways of the repair facility. He would stop, check the chronometer on the wall and then continue to pace. Patience was not something Lockdown was good at. Neither was staying in one place for very long.

The door opened slowly and a femme immerged. Lockdown turned to her with expectant optics as if waiting for her to tell him one-way or the other. "He's alive." She said slowly, and lockdown's tension eased. "We were able to save him, most of your repairs before you brought him here saved his life." She replied softly. "He's very lucky."

Lockdown nodded. "When Can I see him."

"Now if you like but he won't be awake for a while." A male voice said smoothly and stepped out into the hallway. "Quick thinking on those stabilizer struts."

"Knockout." Lockdown said softly. "How much do I owe ya."

Knockout waved the femme away and stepped forward turning around next to Lockdown and motioning the Muscle-car to the room where Prowl was. "You know my fees, but you did bring him in unconscious and you'll leave with him like that, so he won't know he was ever here…. so my usual fee will suffice because of your-" he let out a low chuckle. "Your discretion."

Lockdown gave a slow nod as he entered the room and looked at Prowl who for the most part looked back to normal. His golden arm lay over his chest, but it had been painted to match the rest of his body.

Lockdown ran his fingers over the body's paint. "Pin-Striping?" He looked at Knock out.

"Oh he looks wonderful don't you think?" The medic walked around the table and pulled the tarp down. Prowls legs were intact and the braces that had been around their joints were now gone. His black paint was accented with Gold trim and thin double pin-stripe that moved the length of most of his parts. "Amazing what a little accent can do for a frame."

"I like it, not sure if he will. We'll just have ta see." Lockdown said slowly.

"Oh he's one of those types?" Knockout laughed. "What do you see in him?"

Lockdown leaned down and knelt slightly and slid his arms under Prowl's knees and his neck and lifted him up. Knockout reached around the body and put Prowl's slack arms across his torso. "He's my equal." Lockdown said slowly turning for the door.

"Lockdown." The muscle-car froze at the medic's voice. "You have no equal." He said slowly. "Put my payment on the counter."

Lockdown sighed and shifted prowl to lean on his chassis and freed his hand slowly pulling out a small container and setting it down on the counter. "Dark energon, from tha source. One astro ounce." He said quietly.

Knockout's mouth formed a thin sort of sinister smile. "Pleasure doing business with you Lockdown. Come back anytime." He smirked.

Lockdown looked down in his arms as he shifted Prowl back into a better one-person arm carry. He paused a moment turning his head but not looking at the medic. "Thank you." He said and walked out before the medic could respond.

Knockout laughed slightly as he walked forward taking the canister into his hands. "Must be a special bot…he never thanks anyone." He chuckled.

 

When Prowl woke up he was still in Lockdown's berth. He shifted slightly raising his arms; looking at his hands. They were like new, and shone with a soft polish. "Primus." He murmured as he tried, and failed, to sit up but eventually he just lay back down. He'd been repaired without his own knowledge of it.

The doors opened and Lockdown entered slowly and knelt on the berth mat on the floor. "Easy Kid." He said slowly. "You're going to be stiff." His arms went around the small frame slowly trying to support the fragile framework of the newly repaired bot.

Prowl's mouth opened slowly but only a rasp emerged. "Yeah I know." He said again. "It's going to take a while for tha parts to heal…you need ta go back into recharge." He murmured. "Please."

Prowl tried to protest but it came out silent. His hand dumbly moved forward and landed on Lockdown's hook and he grasped tightly. Lockdown smiled and put his other hand over Prowl's that rested on his Hook. "I'm repairing the hatchling pod." He said slowly. "And I know you have no interest in it like that but I'm just fixing it and then I'll put it in storage for now ok?"

Prowl nodded. "It's going to be hard the next orn or so, we've got things ta do, people ta meet with, deals ta make, and we have ta do all that in between your therapy." Lockdown turned to the corner of the room. "I got you a hover chair for now." He said. "I'll move ya into it tomorrow when you're more able ta sit up."

Prowl nodded quietly again and lay back without releasing Lockdown's hook. "I'm right here." Lockdown said slowly breaking his hook free. "I have a few errands to]a do today." He shifted. "I'll be in and out, but I'll bring you some energon here in a few minutes."

Prowl shuttered his eyes and nodded again. "Lock-d-dow-nnnn" He rasped out.

Lockdown smirked and nodded. "Prowl." He said softly and reached up to run his fingers over the black and gold helm. "rest will ya?" And the motorcycle didn't argue the smile the muscle car shot him. He just laid back slowly. "Like the stripe job?" He added in a whisper.

Prowl weakly lifted his arm to look at the double gold stripe that ran the length of this forearm. He looked at lockdown and nodded. "Fla-shhh-y." He rasped.

"Yeah it's flashy." Lockdown laughed. "You'll be tha envy of every mech in tha verse." His fingers ran over the black chassis slowly his voice low and quiet. "Gonna be a fight just ta keep em off ya."

Prowl gave a weak smile and nodded slowly before turning his head and shuttering his optics.

Lockdown reached down pulling the anti-static tarp over Prowl's weak body. "Night kid." He said slowly.

 

Seven days later...

Lockdown shook his head. "Again!"

"No more." Prowl said furiously as he pulled himself by his hands to his chair. "We'll try again tomorrow."

"You have to walk." Lockdown said slowly. "I won't have ya stuck in the chair forever." Lockdown smacked the wall with his hook.

"Than you shouldn't have bought it." Prowl shook his head as he pulled himself into a seating position and then adjusted his legs into the proper position.

The room grew silent after that for a long few moments. Lockdown started to laugh softly and shook his head. "Yer handsome when yer angry."

Prowl shook his head and looked away. "And you're a Decepticon."

Lockdown looked pained. "I'm hurt kid, I was never a con." He said slowly his hook coming up to rub on the patched area. "Not willingly anyhow, besides I'm my own boss." He shifted. "One more time." His voice softened with the request.

"Why?" Prowl shoot him a disapproving look. "All you do is tell me how terrible I am. You call me cripple, a wreck." He shook with fury.

"Awe kid…" Lockdown shifted closer to the chair with slow easy steps. "It's just cause I like ya." He said slowly and reached down lifting the bike up out of the chair to his chest,

"Liar." Prowl looked away. "Fine but just once more..." He conceded. "Then I need Energon."

"You got it Prowl." Lockdown slowly lowered the bike onto his feet and Prowl stood steady for a moment. Lockdown's hands held against the bike's torso for a long few moments. "Got it kid?"

Prowl nodded slowly. "I am balanced you can let go." The bike stood steady as the muscle-car backed away. "Okay." Prowl vented a steady slow breath.

Lockdown backed up two steps. "Just a step kid, this time without falling on your aft." Prowl looked up at him furious. "your nice aft." Lockdown amended but held out his hook and hand and motioned the bike forward. "Come to me."

Prowl looked up and reached out his arms slowly as he lifted his right leg and slowly slid it forward, it never completely left the ground as he did so. His left leg shuffled forward before the bike lost his balance and fell into the muscle-car's waiting arms. Prowl lowered his head and sighed.

"Easy kid I got ya." Lockdown had stepped into the bike's fall to catch him. "That was better." He shifted. "Got to get you to take fuller steps. Lift those feet."

"Hard when the sensors are so numb." Prowl murmured against Lockdown's torso plate. "Put me in my chair."

Lockdown leaned down and lifted the bike up in his arms and smiled. "That was better." He stepped to the hover chair and lowered the bike down into it.

Prowl slowly reached down adjusting his legs. "Energon."

"Yes yes yes I have to feed you and walk you I get it." Lockdown laughed and turned.

Prowl smirked at the laugh. "I'm not some sort of Pet you know."

Lockdown blinked and looked at him. "Oh no?" He laughed and then leaned back to avoid a small piece of scrap Prowl at launched at him. "Easy kid, you'll scuff my paint."

Prowl's chair turned away toward the doors. "Like I don't already." He said seriously almost angry with himself.

"Cheeky…" Lockdown's brows rose slowly. "Love it when you're like this."

Prowl was already out the door heading for the bridge in his chair and Lockdown was hot on his heels slowing as he rounded the corner meeting up with Prowl as they moved together down the corridor.

Prowl rolled through the halls as he had since Lockdown had showed him his hover chair. Something was odd as the two talked and moved down the hallway. As Prowl Moved past Lockdown's workshop he froze at what he saw.

Sitting on the berth was the canister, the hatchling canister, not sealed but open, and the small silvery protoform lay out on the table. "Kid?"

"Why is it open?" Prowl asked instantly concerned and filled with worry.

"I told ya I was gonna fix it…" He said smoothly. "Got some frame work issues and armor breaches just minor patches and welds really and it can go back in." He said slowly. "Like I told ya…I'll fix it and put it in storage."

"That's not what I thought you meant." Prowl said firmly. "I thought you were speaking of it's container. Not the contents."

"You were also high as a Cybertronian seeker in the clouds kid. The drugs kno- the medic gave you...were strong." Lockdown opened the door to his workshop and stepped inside. "Just come see it."

Prowl hesitated but slowly he moved forward into the room. His optics dimmed slightly as his visor thinned. "It's alive?"

"Nah it's not got a spark, it's just a shell." Lockdown's hand touched the tiny helm and his thumb ran over the hatchling's helm slowly. "Hey there." He spoke to it.

"You talk to it as though it's got a spark." Prowl blinked.

"Yeah." Lockdown said defensively. "Only two bots in the verse prettier than this one here, one is me." He said and looked back down at its silvery form.

"It's a pay off for you isn't it? Just Credits in the bank..." Prowl shook his head rolling his optics. "You're unbelievable."

"Kid it's not a pay off…if I I saw one of these on tha market I'd pay for one." Prowl froze. "Kid this is not about the money, this is important….like those plants and that nature of yours." He said slowly. "The humans never believed those animals had souls and you did." Lockdown shook his head. "Kid this is one of us."

"That has no spark." Prowl said slowly. "No soul."

"It could." Lockdown murmured. "Think of it Prowl, a Cybertronian raised out of the midst of war."

"And in the middle of a bounty hunter business?" Prowl seemed aghast. "Oh please."

"Seems better than being Autobot or Decepticon." He said slowly. "Doesn't it? You could teach it Prowl, teach it to be better than yourself...better than me. Think of what this would mean for us...for our race." The part of Lockdown that ached for Prowl ached for him now, to understand this. "Prowl consider it..."

Prowl didn't answer he just stared at the silvery body and couldn't find the will to respond to his partner.

To be continued...


	6. Faced with you

Life After You

Chapter 6: Faced with you...

LONG UPDATE: YAY!

Contains: Sticky - Plug and Play - banter - and a wash-rack

You've been adequately warned.

 

Prowl walked slowly through the ship's corridors. His limp was apparent as he clutched a small cane, it was part of a side roll bar that had been integrated into his alternative mode. He would step slowly and extend the cane out to take another step, it was slow going, but rather than being in his chair it was going on his own. His healing was coming along, but it was taking time, but he Like his unlikely caretaker, had a stubborn streak.

He and Lockdown hadn't spoke of the pod since the day Lockdown had asked him to consider it, and he had for many weeks now; considered it. he'd been trilling it over in his mind, trying to make sense of the request, but whenever he tried to make heads or tails of the subject he just felt horrid, like something wasn't right about it.

Prowl slowly made his way onto the bridge where Lockdown was conversing over a commlink. He kept himself to the back near the open hatchway. There was no video so he just stayed quiet and observed. "Yeah ...prettiest two wheeler I ever laid optics on." He heard Lockdown say.

"Lucky mech." The femme's voice rang out softly. "So when can I expect you and your two wheeler?"

"Not sure." Lockdown shrugged as his chair turned minutely to the side. "Coupla days?" He said calmly. "Don't want ta intrude too much. Might not be able to get Prowl to leave, so I'm not sure I want to come at all."

"You won't be intruding darling. I'm always happy to have you and any of your guests here." She said softly. "I'll prepare a landing pad, and make sure your rooms are ready."

"We only need one room love." Lockdown said with a smile on his face. The way he spoke made Prowl feel a twinge of jealousy but he wasn't sure why.

"Very well, we'll see you soon." The female voice broke and the commline was disconnected with an audible click. Lockdown turned around in his chair and stood locking eyes with Prowl.

"Hey." He said calmly.

"You think me pretty?" Prowl said dryly, still visually bristling from what he'd just heard.

Lockdown walked up to him and paused reaching up to touch the cycle's face. "I have always have thought you were pretty." He said calmly his thumb digit running over prowl's cheek. "Hows the legs doing?" He thought enough to change the subject, and Prowl nodded.

"Bearable." Prowl adjusted his hold on his cane and leaned upon it. "I will be able to walk without the assistance soon." he said hoping that truly were the case.

Lockdown smiled. "Good." He said calmly. "You're gonna start working soon."

"Working?" Prowl asked as Lockdown stepped past him. "On what?"

"I need a pilot Prowler, that's you." Lockdown smirked. "Gotta pay for all those repairs you had ta have." He smirked his hand trailing down over Prowl's neck and shoulder as his hook came around the bike's back.

Prowl rolled his optics and looked away. "From the sound of it we're going somewhere?" He decided he might as well ask while the muscle car was in a decent mood.

"Yup." Lockdown smirked and grabbed a few datapad's from the shelf, separating himself from Prowl. "Visit some friends, get some rest." he nodded. "you could use a change of scenery, it'll help you heal I think...some organic life to look at." Lockdown murmured softly.

"Organic life?" Prowl's optics brightened under his optic visor. "What sort of Organic life?"

"All sorts; mostly botanical in nature, Flare said ...but she also said there's some small ...animal life.." Lockdown released the bike and turned making his way back to his chair. "Nothing like the human organics though."

Prowl nodded and was still trying to wrap his helm around the idea that it would actually happen. "Lockdown?" He ventured softly. Reminding himself to tread carefully.

The bounty hunter looked up at him. "Yeah kid?"

"I'd like to discuss the future of the Pod in further detail." Lockdown's face plates lit brightly. "That said however, I promise nothing." he stated with a stoic expression still locked on his faceplates. "But I will give you the ...benefit of the doubt, as you have asked for, and listen to what you may propose." Lockdown opened his mouth to speak but Prowl held up a hand. "That does not mean that my processor will change." He stated calmly. "I just wanted you to know that...but it I would be remiss in my thanks if I just...ignored your request."

Lockdown nodded. "Thanks for the opportunity to try to convince you." He stated. "I know it will be a chore."

"Convincing me of anything is a challenge Lockdown." Prowl smirked softly, and Lockdown noted the smugness of it.

"Nah it isn't" Lockdown placed the datapads from his hands down on the main console. He stood leaving his chair. "Just gotta get you something organic and a way to keep it with you..." he smirked walking forward.

"Please do not make promises you do not intend to keep." Prowl said with a little smile.

"Oh kid I'll keep em." He murmured softly stepping back up to the bike and looking down at him. "Question is...would I ever see you again if I did?"

Prowl's free hand moved to the larger mech's hip and he shook his helm. "Most likely? No." He shrugged. "What can I say...you're not that interesting."

"Not that interesting?" Lockdown had to laugh at that. "I'm more interesting than any old organic anything." He stated. "I'm more interesting than everything."

"That is convoluted." Prowl shook his helm. "And it truely shows your vanity."

"No it isn't...and to the second part yes it kinda does..." Lockdown leaned down lifting the bike up in his arms. "However, it was romantic." He stated.

"I fail to see how it was romantic, and what do you know of Romance?" Prowl didn't protest being lifted, he'd gotten use to it happening. He laid his cane over his legs as they hung over the bounty hunter's arms.

"Plenty." He turned his helm "Autopilot engage."

"Autopilot engaged." The ship droned.

"Come on kid I'll show you romantic." Lockdown threatened and carried him into the back of the ship to their shared quarters. "Let me get to third gear?"

Prowl smirked and laid his helm back on Lockdown's shoulder and closed his optics. "No." He said with a smile.

"Ugh you're difficult." Lockdown shook his helm.

 

Three days had passed and Prowl sat looking out the main view screen. "It's beautiful." He stated. The planet, mostly green with long running channels of blue, sat before them. "I cannot wait until we reach the surface, I have so many thing to gather, questions to ask." he stated calmly.

"We're headed...here." Lockdown showed him the map. "We'll stay for a few days and we'll get back into space. I have a few jobs lined up I think."

"A Bounty?" Prowl asked calmly as they stood and moved to the rear of the ship together. Lockdown was going slowly through the ship at Prowl's pace.

"Something like that kid." he said calmly, but determinedly. Lockdown pressed the button for the ramp, and the rear ramp of the ship began to lower onto the landing pad.

"Well well well." a femme spoke up as soon as the door was open enough for her to view Lockdown.

Lockdown turned meeting optics with a soft purple femme who stood to his left. "Flare." he plastered on a smile. "Been a stars age." He said calmly.

"That it has..." She turned locking gaze with Prowl. "Welcome stranger to the dojo Techja."

Prowl froze. "Techja?" He blinked looking at lockdown. "But ..."

"Lockdown said you were once a student of Springer and that you followed the ways of Metalikato." Flare came up. "He said you needed rest and tranquility."

Prowl gave Lockdown a sideways glance. "Is that what he said?" The bike was less than convinced.

The femme nodded. "That he did darling." She extended her hand. "Come inside the both of you...evening energon is almost prepared."

She turned moving inside a head of them. Prowl took in Lockdown a moment, he was looking up into the trees that surrounded the landing pad. "Thank you." Prowl said calmly. "For everything…" It was hard to admit it, but he was indebted to the muscle car.

Lockdown, pulled from his reverie, met Prowl's gaze. "Of course kid... come on before she yells." He sighed as he motioned the crippled cruiser along.

Lockdown extended his hook in the cycle's direction. Prowl reached out taking the hook and they walked down the ramp together toward the building that would serve as their home for the next few days.

 

They had shared energon quietly with the Techja dojo. They had been guided around the dojo by Flare and one of her students. Lockdown was doing his best to keep his patience in check. Prowl had limped along for almost two hours looking at this and that. He hadn't stopped in his persistent questions about the planet's rich organic life, and Lockdown was noting his legs were getting stiffer. "Prowl?" He asked calmly.

"I'm fine." The cycle insisted as he moved to some organic flowers to touch their large petals. "I want to see more." He said looking up at Flare.

"You can see all you like." Flare insisted with a smile, though Lockdown shot her a harmless glare.

Prowl smiled. "Thank you." He nodded and turned hobbling to one side to view another flower.

Lockdown shook his helm. "Kid yer legs are getting stiff you've been walking all over. You need a break." He insisted.

Prowl smiled and looked up. "I'm fine." He insisted again.

"You will be here for a few days, perhaps you will meet us for morning meditation." Flare smiled to the black and gold mech. "There will be plenty of time after to explore the grounds."

Prowl nodded slowly. "I would be honored to join you in morning meditation," He nodded. "Though I never finished my own training." He states.

"There will be students as well as masters ...fear not." She said softly and looked at Lockdown.  
"You know where your room is. I shall leave you both to your... evening." she bowed to Lockdown. Much to Prowl's shock the large mech bowed back.

"Good night Flare." he said softly. As he rose she nodded her approval and turned away from the pair moving inside a far door of the dojo.

Prowl shifted up moving his cane to the other hand. "I've never seen you with that much respect for anyone." Prowl flinched as Lockdown glared at him. "I meant no disrespect."

Lockdown sighed. "She's..." He shook his head holding out his hand. "Come ...let's get some recharge."

Prowl reached out taking the crook of Lockdown's arm and nodded again. He was fine that the mech hadn't finished his sentace about her, he knew that Lockdown would either tell him when he was ready, or that Flare would let him know about their relationship. "That sounds fantastic."

"Tired?" Lockdown asked as they began walking inside.

"A bit." Prowl stated and pointed to the building with his cane. "She said your room...how often do you come here?"

"A fair bit." Lockdown said calmly. "This is my home." He stated softly almost under a breath, it was difficult to admit.

Prowl blinked. "Your home?" He looked up his visor thinning as he scrutinized the muscle car who stepped with him to the door pulling it back. Prowl stepped inside and they moved down a long corridor to a room in the very back of the dojo.

Lockdown and Prowl stopped in front of a large door. "This is your room?" The cycle looked skeptical as he pitched his visor around.

Lockdown nodded and pressed the door open and waited for the Bike to stroll inside. "It's a bit larger than my room on the ship."

Prowl blinked looking back. "Your room?" he asked distrustfully. "What do you mean your room?" He was sure this was some kind of terrible joke.

Lockdown nodded. "Yup ...my Ship...my room." He smirked pulling the door closed. He motioned Prowl ahead.

Prowl turned and looked at the berth in the middle of the room and near froze. "That is..."

"A berth fit for a Prime." Lockdown nodded. "Yup." He smirked. "Wanna hit the wash rack with me or do you just want to lay down?"

Prowl looked down at himself. "I'd prefer to be clean first." he murmured. Lockdown lifted him up in his arms and motioned to the berth.

"Toss your stick down."

Prowl sighed and lifted his cane over his body. Lockdown knelt slightly to allow Prowl to place the walking aid on the berth. Prowl shifted back up wrapping his arms around the bounty hunter's neck weakly. "You're exhausted." Lockdown sighed.

"Wash racks please." Prowl insisted.

Lockdown caved, as he always did and shuffled to the side of the room that held the large wash rack. "You could fit three mechs in here...five if they were my size." Prowl blinked.

"Yeah I like a lot of room ta stretch out." Lockdown said calmly and lowered prowl to the intricately tiled flooring. "Got it?"

Prowl put his hands on the wall for support and nodded. "I can stand yes." he stated waiting.

Lockdown turned away from him to a cabinet and grabbed out two large chamois and a few dry cloths. He set the large fluffy cloths on a side table and then walked back to Prowl putting one of the chamois down in his hand.

Lockdown turned the nozzle and waited. "Gonna make sure it's extra warm." he nodded. "I know how cold you get ...small frame." he gouged.

Prowl for his honor said nothing but stood looking down at the cloth in his hands, his mind wandered, he thought about Optimus, and the others, he considered the Pod on the ship. He could teach the little one so much, train him to be the best fighter and critical thinker there was.

Shaking his head he chastised himself internally for even considering Lockdown's proposal. Then again isn't that what he had told the mech in front of him? That he'd consider it?

Prowl looked up and met Lockdown's soft gaze. "S'warmed up for ya." Lockdown knew, and Prowl would never admit, that the cycle liked the water, and tended to horde it for himself.

Even though this space was large, the two mechs pressed together as if there was no space to spare. Prowl groaned as the liquid, it wasn't water, washed over him. Running over aching plates the cruiser closed his optics and basked as Lockdown kept him from collapsing.

Lockdown couldn't help his smile, though it came as a smirk. He grabbed a chamois and put it under the spray before placing it under a cleaning agent dispenser. He held Prowl with his hooked arm and then began to rub the cloth over the bike's plates. "Oh ..." Prowl groaned. "Feels nice." He uttered.

"Should." Lockdown smiled. "Forgot how nicely your armor shines when it's clean." He smirked running the rag over the bike's hip and across his lower back strut.

Prowl let out a soft groan again. "Well you are the one who ordered..." He moaned as the rag moved over his upper back. "The high gloss paint job." he murmured but it fell into relaxed groans.

It brought an easy smile to the muscle car's face. "That. I. Did." he said very proud of the fact.

The wash-rack grew more quiet. As Lockdown cleaned the cycle, and as the cycle basked in the attention the muscle car afforded him at this moment.

Lockdown's hand paused as Prowl's hand's fell over his torso coming closer. The bike pressed up on his pedes as the muscle car came down the first kiss chaste. Their kisses almost always were. One kiss, lead to another, and then another; deeper, stronger, and more forceful kisses followed. Edged on by a revving of Prowl's engine; Lockdown lifted Prowl up and pressed him into the wash rack wall. Prowl wrapped his weak legs around the car's hips and bucked gently. He's been repaired for mere weeks now, and he still wasn't very strong yet. Prowl moaned as the Muscle car's engine revved. "Primus kid..." Lockdown gasped out the words and bucked slightly into the other mech.

Prowl's engine whined of it's own accord as Lockdown began to suck on the sensitive neck cables that lined the bike's neck. "Moan for me." He muttered against the bike's neck cables. He rubbed at the cycle's hips. "Let me at least get to third gear." He pleaded. It was the first time he'd made the statement, or even question about how far they would go. Their frequent 'make out sessions' as sari once called such things on earth, barely lead anywhere but them arguing.

"Perhaps." Prowl moaned, he'd long since given up trying to keep his composure.

"Awe kid...come on."

"One condition." Prowl locked optics with the larger mech.

Lockdown met his gaze willingly. "Name yer price." He stated.

Prowl leaned forward kissing him forcefully. "We do it in a berth." He breathed against the muscle car. "And if you scratch or dent me I swear to Primus."

"Never going to happen kid." Lockdown let the bike down slowly to his pedes. "Lets get this soap off you." he said calmly.

"And you." Prowl said reaching out to rub the frothed up foam off the muscle car's front.

Lockdown nodded and grabbed a sprayer hose still holding the bike close to him. He moved the spray over himself and the bike in his arms. "I won't hurt you..." Lockdown said replacing the sprayer and turning off the water. "you know that right?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes." He uttered softly. "I am well aware."

Lockdown lifted the cycle up in his arms and smiled at him. "You look absolutely ..." his words trailed off and he kissed the bike in his arms. They moaned against one another. "Berth?"

"Berth." Prowl nodded softly his hands clutching at Lockdown's helm, pulling closer for another kiss. The muscle car returned it softly but broke it moving into the next room. "We're all wet still." Prowl said softly.

"Don't care." Lockdown stated with something akin to urgency, as he laid the cycle out on the berth. "I ….don't care." He shook his head.

Prowl for his merit pulled himself backward with his arms on the berth laying back. "Lockdown?" He questioned on the cusp of a whisper.

Lockdown pressed a knee onto the berth and crawled atop him. "Yeah kid?" He asked softly.

"I've ….I ..." Prowl lost his vocals.

"I know I did yer scans myself." Lockdown locked their lips together. "I'll um...be gentle." He said softly. "As I can..."

"Are you coherent enough to do so?" Prowl asked as they kissed again. Prowl shifted his hip armor and the plates fell off his body. Lockdown grabbed them in the middle of a kiss and pushed them off the berth. Prowl's cane that had been placed on the berth when they went to the wash-racks clattered to the floor.

"Yes." Lockdown kissed the cycle softly, as he lifted the large helm piece off the lither mech. He took his time touching and evoking the noises he was addicted to, as he continued to pull the modified armor off the samurai.

Prowl looked more like his old self and below the helm the bright golden chevron reflected the golden light around them. Lockdown's vent hitched and he put his hand underneith the cycle's helm and drew him up and kissed him softly for a long drawn out while. "I …."

Prowl put a hand over the muscle car's lips and there was the audible click of his interface array panel cover opening. Prowl nodded to him but kept the silence.

Lockdown's panel opened with another audible click and he pet his hand over prowl's helm. His other arm lay supporting him on the fore of his arm, his hook lay on the berth beside the samurai's bare helm. Lockdown considered warning the bike, telling him of the hurt, and also the joy of this. There was something in him that wanted to protect him from the pain, however there was no accounting for it now.

Lockdown looked down as their spikes pressurized, and he closed his optics trying to steel himself. Continuing to support himself on his hooked arm, Lockdow grasped their spikes and began to stroke them. Prowl's engine whined harder and their helms pressed together.

"Lockdown." Prowl nodded slowly. "I ...do it." he said calmly.

Lockdown shook his helm against the smaller mechs and released their spikes, leaning back slightly he angled his hips down as Prowl angled up, and he found the valve. He would have to enter, break the inner valve seal, and that's what he feared the most; the pain it would cause.

Aligning himself Lockdown pressed. "I'm so sorry Prowl." He showed his neck to the bike. "Bite down ..." he said softly.

Prowl hesitated but Lockdown pressed closer, so the cycle, against his better judgement opened his mouth to the warm neck cables.

As soon as Lockdown felt Prowl's mouth on him he pushed into the mech, breaking the inner valve seal. A Rush of Energon followed and Prowl howled against his neck biting hard. Lockdown sealed his optics and tried to keep silent from the pain of being bitten, but they would share the painful experience. An even payment.

Lockdown came out of his haze and began to move. "Hurts." Prowl uttered.

"Have ta move." Lockdown said kissing his face. Kissing away the energon that streamed from the bike's optics. "Have ta kill the sensor nodes for the seal .." He said and began to roll his hips against the smaller mech. He grabbed at Prowl's spike, it was awkward, but he was able to keep pace and stroke the smaller mech's spike.

Lockdown was glad his spike was still pressurized, that meant he was still feeling the pain, but at least he was still feeling the pleasure of it too. "Lockdown..." Prowl gasped.

A main line from lockdown's torso snaked out to Prowl and latched onto an open port. "Data transfer..." Lockdown moaned as he rolled his hips in and out. "Gonna make you overload." He stated. "Gonna make you peak." he said between grunts and growls of pleasure.

Prowl felt the connection and soon his optics widened. There were a few cascading data packets that came down and he felt them heat as they rolled back. The information looped between their bodies, coping and filling in the limited memory space they were looping between. Soon the data would overtake the storage they were forcing, soon it would burst and they would overload.

Prowl bucked up into Lockdown's hand which caused Lockdown's own spike, that was burried in the bike to bend slightly. Lockdown groaned and kept pumping. "Close." he muttered gruffly.

"Very." Prowl gasped. "Please..." He felt the tension rising, and though the sensations were new; part of him knew what was coming.

"Let it go..." Lockdown murmured leaning down catching the bike's lips in his own. Prowl gasped as the energon continued to flow from his optics and he felt the breaking of the data.

Prowl let out a horse cry as the data cascaded over his processor like a wash, the loop they had made was now cycling through their primary systems, and it caused both mechs to reach their peak.

Lockdown grunted as he pumped into the smaller mech with much more force than he had intended. Prowl wasn't paying him or his actions much heed. The bike was basking in the feeling of his processor; until his spike began to spurt transfluid and his valve began to ripple. He bucked up involuntarily against the muscle car and gasped. "Lockdown." He gasped more his vents hitching.

"Breathe." Lockdown said gasping for air himself as he drew back out of the bike's valve. Looking down he noted the extra energon flowing out, and a few tears along the valve entrance. "Did I hurt ya?" he asked leaning down pressing his helm to the bike's.

"A bit." Prowl nodded but Lockdown knew it was more than a bit, the energon was still streaming out his optics. "They say it hurts less next time."

"Won't hurt at all next time." Lockdown kissed his lips twice before putting his hand against Prowl's chassis. "Primus..." he was still struggling to get air into his manifold. "wow..." he shook his helm.

"How long as it been for you?" Prowl asked touching the muscle car's face.

"Too long." Lockdown said kissing the bike passionately.

As they parted Prowl blinked and looked down. "I can't feel my legs or pedes." He admitted. "Thought maybe the feeling would come back but I've been numb since overload."

Lockdown shook his helm and cursed himself. "Slag….must have torqued a nerve line." He slid back and let his interface panel cover slide back into place; Prowl did the same. He shook his helm and frowned. "Sorry kid, I should have waited." He took a leg and began to stretch it out and move it slowly working to get the joints and nerve sensors going again. "Anything?"

"No." The bike frowned. "I still cannot feel my legs or pedes." He admitted weakly. He was looking coherency quickly.

Lockdown sighed softly. "Yer exhausted kid." He shook his helm and lowered Prowl's legs to the berth. "Let me get a cloth…clean ya up….and you can recharge ok?"

Prowl nodded slowly. "Okay." He murmured, but before Lockdown could get off the berth; Prowl's overtaxed systems faded his optics dimly and he fell into recharge. Lockdown leaned in and kissed Prowl's helm. "I was right. Yer bad for business." He laughed at himself slightly before he moved to the wash-rack again.


End file.
